Clothing Drive
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: He never would have thought that his clothes would become her collectibles. — GrayErza.


I don't know why it's taken me so long but I've finally posted up a GrayZa fic, my first one. I'm hoping this is good enough and no one is OOC. OTL, the title for this is so lame but I couldn't think of anything else. Also, I was supposed to do something for GrayZa week but then life got in the way so... Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. (P.S. In the image above, I don't own any of the images used)

* * *

><p>It was common knowledge that Erza Scarlet liked to collect armour. Since her whole magic style centred around switching between the different suits of armour, it worked in her favour. However, what wasn't common knowledge was the fact that Erza Scarlet liked to collect something else other than armour. This something else happened to be a certain Gray Fullbuster's missing clothes.<p>

It was one of her best kept secrets actually. No one knew about her habit to retrace Gray's steps around town so that she could pick up the scattered pieces of clothing he left about after he unconsciously stripped. She was the main reason why Gray couldn't seem to find his clothes anymore. It was because most of his clothes were kept in a separate wardrobe in one of Erza's five rented rooms.

She didn't know exactly when it started, but she knew exactly why. Erza had developed an unhealthy obsession with the ice mage's distinct scent. It was of pine trees and fresh mint, reminding her greatly of the vast mountainous ranges that Fiore held. She didn't know why she liked the smell so much, but it just smelt so welcoming and so warm, quite ironic for the scent of an ice mage. Erza hadn't noticed his smell before but after that one time when she had caught him as he was about to collapse, even though he was sweating profusely and smelt eerily of blood, she managed to catch a whiff of the lingering scent of pine trees and fresh mint. It had become her favourite parfum, just like what Ichiya would say.

So, in order to quench her desire to smell his scent again, she managed to find a piece of clothing he had left lying about around the guild. Erza had taken this chance to discreetly smell the shirt, her mouth curving into a faint smile when the familiar scent had reached her nose. Feeling the sudden urge to keep the shirt, Erza stuffed it into the pocket of one of her blouses she had requipped into, changing out of her armour. She managed to take it back home with her to Fairy Hills, and feeling reluctant to place the shirt away, she slipped into it as her pyjamas.

That night, she had found out that she had never had a more relaxing slumber in her life. Soon enough, she began her habit of following the ice mage's foot steps, picking up the pieces of clothing he left behind (minus the underwear; she wasn't a pervert!) and bringing it back to her apartment where she kept them all folded neatly inside a specially made wardrobe that allowed the scent to linger longer.

It wasn't long until Gray finally managed to notice something amiss. "Has anyone seen my clothes? I'm pretty sure I left them here," he had called out to the guild as he pointed to the table where he was last seated. Many had shaken their heads and replied with a chorus of no's. Gray had scratched his head, his eyes scouring the guild in search of his red shirt. Cana had just reminded him of the absence of his clothes a few minutes beforehand, and retracing his steps, he found that his shirt had disappeared. Gray wasn't the forgetful type. It was the reason why he always managed to retrace his steps and find his scattered pieces of clothing around Magnolia. Which was why he found it strange that it suddenly disappeared. Where on Earthland had they gone?

Deep in thought, he didn't notice a scarlet haired mage looking quite nervous as she kept her back toward the guild, trying to eat her strawberry cheesecake as calmly as possible. What if he found out? Damn, she never should have underestimated Gray. The guy was pretty clever when he wanted to be. It was just that he acted so childish when Natsu was around that she had forgotten this fact.

"Hey Erza, have you seen my clothes?" A voice asked from behind her. Erza had almost jumped in shock if it weren't for her fast reflexes. She managed to keep herself composed as she turned around to face him, a perfectly raised eyebrow in place.

"Weren't they near that table?" She said, pointing to the wooden table where he was just standing. Gray sheepishly grinned.

"Well, they were. But I can't find them for some reason. Do you have any other clue where else they could be?" He questioned, slight hope building up in his eyes. Erza was at crossroads. What should she do? Should she just blatantly lie to him? Or should she fess up? No, she couldn't possibly tell him the truth. He might look at her weirdly, and she would never be able to live with that. She didn't want their friendship to go awkward just because of this stupid collection of hers.

Finding herself unable to form a proper response with speech, she decided to shake her head instead, hoping that Gray would forgive her for lying to him. It wasn't like her to lie. But this, this situation was an emergency and she needed to maintain their friendship no matter what. He sighed, "Well thanks again Erza. I'll see you later." With that, he gave her a quick wave before walking off, asking Lucy and Natsu who had just entered the guild.

"You should've just told him the truth Erza," a sweet voice commented from behind her. Erza did jump in shock this time as she looked up to see a smiling Mira who was wiping a wet glass. She sighed, of course someone would find out some day. And it was Mirajane no less.

"You knew?" She asked, picking up her fork to resume her eating. Mira nodded, "You didn't do a great job of taking it."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Yes I did. I took it while he was absorbed in a conversation with Cana," she protested, crossing her arms. A mischievous smile made its way across Mira's face as a growing suspicion began to emerge within Erza.

"So you did take it," she said smugly, Erza's eyes widening in horror when she came to the realisation.

"You mean, you actually didn't know?" Mira nodded, "I knew you were lying but I didn't know what about. Though, after that confession you just gave me, now I'm wondering why you took it in the first place."

"It's nothing Mira. Just, forget I ever said something, okay?" She said resignedly, standing up to walk out of the guild. Mirajane watched the girl retreat with curious eyes. She didn't think that she would hear this from Erza. And since it was she who said it, Fairy Tail's resident matchmaker, she couldn't not do anything. With that thought, a sudden twinkle made it's way into her eye. Mirajane Strauss was about to intervene, and they wouldn't know what would hit them.

* * *

><p>Erza walked back to Fairy Hills, her hand clutching the balled up red shirt stuffed within her pocket. Great, now someone knew about her secret, even if it was only a small thing. But she couldn't give up now. She needed Gray's clothes. They gave her comfort and protection, even more than her armour gave her. It was funny how flimsy pieces of clothing that belonged to the ice mage made her feel safer than the magic powered suits of armour in her storage. It was strange, but whenever she wore Gray's clothes to sleep, she felt as though she could conquer the demons of the night because it was like he was there with her, offering support when she most needed it.<p>

She managed to reach Fairy Hills within five minutes, and as she climbed up the stairs to reach her room, she clenched the shirt tighter in her grasp. Erza walked toward her room and as soon as she locked the door behind her, she took the red shirt out of pockets, immediately slipping it on, even though it was crinkled. She moved the collar of his shirt closer to her nostrils where she took a whiff, the scent giving her an instant dose of relaxation and peace. Erza moved care-freely through the five rooms of her apartment, walking past her suits of armour that were on display.

When she reached her bedroom where her two wardrobes were situated, she almost fell from the shock. What the hell was he doing here? It was a girl's only dormitory which meant no males should even be allowed inside. Gray Fullbuster was standing with his naked back toward her, flicking through the separate wardrobe she had built for his clothes. Erza couldn't even formulate any words as he looked through each piece of clothing, muttering incoherently to himself.

"So you're back, huh?" He said, his back still facing her. Erza gulped, a feeling of guilt arising in the pits of her stomach. How was she going to face him after he had just found out of her best kept secrets? Whatever she said would cause some damaging effects on their relationship, this she was certain of.

"What are you doing here Gray?" She steeled her voice to ask, her body still frozen on the spot.

Gray finally turned around to face her, one of his shirts in his clasps. His facial expression was unreadable, causing a surge of fear to arise within her. Crap, he was angry with her. What the hell was she going to do now?

"Mira told me to come here. She let me into your apartment," he explained, his face still void of emotions. Ah, so that's how he got in. Damn that Mirajane, of course she wouldn't let something like this go so easily, she thought to herself with a sigh. Knowing Mira, this was exactly like her to act. If something anyone did hinted at a romantic nature, her matchmaker instincts would come out and voila, instantaneous conflict.

"I-I'm sorry Gray, for lying to you like that. It's just that–" As she was about to explain after much deliberation, Gray cut her off with something of his own.

"How long?" He simply asked, but Erza understood.

"About a month ago," she answered, her nervousness still biting away at her.

Gray said nothing as he slipped on the shirt within his grasps. She watched at him with impatience, hoping he would say something soon to ease her nervousness. "Why?" Came another question of his.

"I-I just really liked your scent. I couldn't get enough of it so I went to sleep with your clothes on as pyjamas. They really helped cure the nightmares and I've come to realise that I feel safer with your clothes on, safer than any armour has made me feel. Your clothes, your scent, it makes me feel relaxed, at peace, and simply safe," she managed to explain, hoping that she didn't sound too ridiculous to him.

All went silent between them as Gray digested the words she had told him. Erza stared at the ground, finding herself suddenly feeling rather embarrassed and unable to look him in the eye. It was a rare sight to see Titania looking so embarrassed like this, but hey, this was Gray she was talking about and that man could make her do the craziest of things. It was something she had come to realise, and something that she had accepted wholeheartedly. Gray was always there for her, when she needed him most. He was always there to comfort her, to protect her, and to simply be there for her. Whether it be his clothes or his scent, Gray himself made her feel safe. It was why she loved him, she had realised.

Because she was deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the way Gray smiled fondly at her, nor how he had suddenly moved closer toward her, his eyes resting softly upon her embarrassed form. It wasn't until she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her petite form and her body pressed up against a well built chest that she had finally comprehended what was happening. Gray was hugging her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her close as he nuzzled his face in her scarlet locks. Erza wasted no time in wrapping her own arms around him, resting her head against his chest as she sighed contentedly, breathing in his unique scent of pine trees and fresh mint.

They stayed like that for Mavis knows how long, standing next to each other, embracing each others warmths and filling their nostrils with the other's scents. It wasn't until Gray made the first move and pulled away slightly so that he was looking down upon her. "You could've just asked for my clothes instead of taking them you know. I would've given them to you either way," he told her.

"But what's the fun in that? It's better that I retrace your steps and find them myself. It's much more enjoyable that way," she replied with a tinge of mischief. He raised an eyebrow at her unique behaviour.

"I never knew that you enjoyed scavenger hunts," he remarked, a smile making its way onto his face.

She shrugged before looking at him with a suspicious twinkle in her eye. "Only when it involves your clothes though."

Gray chuckled. Was Titania flirting with him? Well in that case, "I think it would be better if it were your clothes instead."

"My clothes? Why my clothes? I'm not having a bunch of perverts grab my clothes only for them to keep it for their own disgusting pleasures," she responded with a frown.

He raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that what you did?" He asked cheekily.

Erza scowled at him. "I only did that because your clothes make me feel safe. Besides I'm not a pervert," she defended levelly.

"Right, so what did you do with my underwear though? I noticed that you don't have any in your collection and I'm sure I've left them around sometime or another."

She grinned. "I left them on the streets. Who knows, maybe Juvia has them," she teased playfully as Gray looked at her with a face filled with horror.

"Shit, I can't have Juvia keeping my underwear! That's disturbing!" He yelled, as he removed his hands from her waist. She frowned at the loss of contact. She was enjoying that.

"Relax Gray. I was just joking," she said as she placed a hand on the arm of the mortified mage. He relaxed considerably at her words before his face turned into one of confusion.

"Then what did you do with them then?"

Erza blushed a bright red as she looked down, her red bangs covering her face. Now Gray was really curious as he placed a hand under her chin, bringing her face back up to meet his. Her honey orbs avoided his as she continued to look down in embarrassment.

"Just tell me Erza. I won't overreact you know," he tried reassuring, keeping his voice gentle.

The requip mage sighed. "Okay fine. I may or may not have broken into your house and left them on your bed," she confessed, her eyes still avoiding his face. What was he going to say? Was he going to get angry at her for breaking in? But she had to do it. She couldn't leave them on the streets. Who knows who might get them.

Gray stayed silent before it dawned on him and suddenly he knew what she was talking about. "Oh, so that was you? I was wondering how they got onto my bed," he uttered, giving her a grateful smile. Erza almost sighed in relief. Her worries were all for nothing after all.

"So what now?" She blurted out, seeing as how a comfortable silence had elapsed between the two. She wanted to know what would happen next though. Would she still be allowed to keep his clothes? Or would she have to return them? She was reluctant to do the latter. At least let her keep one shirt then. She needed her pyjamas after all.

Gray chuckled at the girl's straightforwardness. "Well, I was wondering if I should just move in with you, seeing as how my clothes are already here..." he trailed off, looking away from her.

"Are you female?" She simply asked, Gray looking back up to meet her gaze. Was she stupid? Of course he wasn't.

Seeing his confused face, she smirked. "If you aren't then no."

Gray uncharacteristically pouted. "Fine, I'll just be taking my clothes back thank you," he announced, moving toward the wardrobe. Before he could take a step further, a sword was pointed at his throat as Erza stood between him and the wardrobe. How she got there so fast and was able to pull out a sword as well, he'd never know.

"Not another step Gray. I'm keeping these clothes," she told him with finality. He quirked an eyebrow, amused at her actions. He wasn't really going to take them back anyways. He just wanted to have a little fun with her.

"That's unfair though. If I don't get to move in and I don't get my clothes back, what do I get then?" He complained. Erza stayed silent for a few moments before an idea struck her.

Gray half expected Erza to kiss him like he heard about in those books but instead she did the most unexpected. She handed him her Heart Kreuz armour, causing him to almost fall at the sudden weight. She wears this every single day?

"What the fuck Erza? What is this?" He questioned her incredulously, staring disbelieving at the suit of armour in his arms. Erza stood with arms akimbo, her face filled with pride as she smiled at him.

"I'm giving you my Heart Kreuz armour since it's only fair that you get something in return," she explained.

Gray sweat dropped. "But what am I going to do with it? If you haven't noticed Erza, I'm a man. This armour is for chicks, it's not going to fit me," he said to her, still bewildered that he had to explain something so simple to her.

"Well, I thought you'd want some memorabilia of me or something. But if you don't want it, I'll gladly take it back." She placed her arms out, ready for Gray to hand it over but Gray didn't do so. Instead he smiled at her, hugging the suit of armour to his chest.

"Nah, I think I'll keep this," he announced, his smile growing wider when Erza smiled brightly at him.

"And since you're such a good boy, I think I'll give you something extra," she suddenly proclaimed, Gray staring at her in confusion.

"Wha–"

He was immediately shut off with a sweet kiss given to him by the woman he had been in love with since childhood. He immediately responded to her tantalising lips as he deepened the kiss, wanting to place his arms around her to hold her close but unable to do so due to the stupid armour lodged between them both. Gray growled, he wanted to just drop the armour on the ground but he was afraid at what Erza might do to him if he scratched it.

Erza seemed to have understood his frustration as she took the suit of armour out of his hands, throwing it into the direction of her bed without pulling away. Even if she missed, she could always repair it anyways. Gray sighed gratefully as he finally wrapped his arms around her waist, successfully pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his head, playing with his raven black hair.

"Maybe I should stay for the night," Gray gasped out after they pulled away to grab some air.

Erza smirked. "Yeah, maybe you should."


End file.
